


Undertakers

by Chaos_Universeson



Series: Spirit-called [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not together YET, Pining Idiots, Supernatual themes, WITCHES AU, adopting furbabies together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 02:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Keith and Shiro run a funeral home together.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Spirit-called [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532516
Kudos: 8





	Undertakers

Keith goes through his files on the upcoming funerals that his workplace was hosting. He bought the business with his best friend who he loved beyond reason, Shiro. Shiro prepared the bodies and getting them ready for their showing. Shiro was also one of the local witches in the city. Shiro could heal anything. So was Keith, he was more in tune with spirits which was why he talked to the dead. Keith made sure they did not have any unfinished business so they could go on.  
The Funeral home, once they had taken control of it, was renamed the Shirogane and Kogane Funeral Home. Shiro had insisted both their names be on the new sign. Keith would have been fine if only Shiro’s name was on the sign. He had agreed. The way Shiro’s face lit up was worth the feeling of not wanting to put himself out there. He would deny Death for Shiro. He hoped that Death knew that and would not try and steal his best friend from him. There be a fight. Death would lose. Keith would win for Shiro was that important.

Shio walks into their shared office. He raises an eyebrow. The office sported two desks, one for each of them. There where bookcases and new art on the walls. There was new art all over the funeral home. The art created by Keith himself. They only changed small things in the business they had bought. The paintings. Who they bought flowers from. Who they hired to play music. Small stuff. Which in the end made the place more theirs than the other who owned it before.

“We have had six this month,” Keith looks over at him. “All the souls went on easy. Though Miss Daisy wants us to take her cat Black in. Her family placed the cat in the animal shelter.”

“Well, that is rude of them. I don’t understand why people do that. Let’s go get Black,” Shiro smiles. “If rescuing Black will help Miss Daisy move on, let's do it.”  
Keith sets the paperwork down looks at the ghost of Miss Daisy. “We will meet you there.” She winks out.

*** 

At the Green Lion Animal shelter, the two look at the cats. Keith waits for Miss Daisy to appear behind the correct black cat. There were two. He and Shiro look at each other. “We should adopt both.” Shiro points out. “You know how most people treat black ones. I don’t want either cat getting hurt.”

Keith nods. “Sounds good to me.”

They both hear a bark as Shiro picks up the two black cats. Keith goes to see what is going on. He sees a rather large dog straining to get away from the man that was handling it. “What are you doing?” Keith demands. 

“He is being put down been here too long.” The man grunts wrestling with the dog. The dog was winning this one not the man that amuses Keith to no end.  
Keith looks at the dog and looks at the man. He plunges in. His gut was urging him to save the beast before him. “I’ll adopt him. I don’t want to see him die.”

The man looks at him. The dog sensing Keith’s intentions goes right over to him and hides behind Keith. The man snorts for the dog he was trying to wrangle was about as big as the human he was hiding behind.

Keith and the unnamed dog go and find Shiro who has found a white pitbull and another black cat. Keith laughs. “So two dogs and three black cats. Sounds about right sweetheart.” He smiles at Shiro as his mind reels that he called Shiro sweetheart. Keith’s heart rate spiked.

“I could not leave the other two when I saw them, baby,” Shiro looks at the dog with a scar much like his across its nose. “Plus they remind me of us,” Keith noted the term of endearment that Shiro had tossed at him. Both young men were blushing a little.

“So their names,” Keith asks his best friend. The man he loved more than he could say of anyone he was not related to by blood. 

“Blanc and Noir,” Shiro smiles. “Black and Luna are the other two black cats. What about the big boy that’s following you?”

“Kosmo,” Another voice filled them both in. They turned to look at a shorter person wearing glasses. “Are you sure about five animals?”

“More then sure.” Shiro smiles. “I don't think they will let us leave without them.”

“Okay follow me there is some paperwork. All of them are fixed, well the big dog is not no one could pin him down to trank him so he is not fixed, sorry. So you will not have to worry about babies for the rest of them.”

~~~

They take their new animal friends through the funeral home and up to the apartment that was above it. The two let the dogs in. They unleashed the cats out of their carriers. Keith and Shiro then haul up all kinds of new things for their new animal friends. There are a few new end tables to hide the cat litters. There are food dishes, food and toys for all the animals as well as animal beds. Shiro starts to set up the cat litters inside the coffee tables. Keith looks at the old past their due date end tables.

“We needed a few new things anyway. I’ll donate these.” Keith watches the animals all checking out their new home. He decides to tease his best friend whom he loved more than he should. “Looks like you now have three familiars for your witchery Shiro.”

Shiro gifts him with a look.

“Two cats and one dog,” he says without missing a beat. “I have a feeling you have your own. One of the cats and the wolf who someone tried to pass off like, a dog.”

“Okay, you got me there.” Keith smiles. He looks up at the clock. “Oh, gods we have a funeral for Mr. Gavin Black in two hours.”

“We best get dressed for them. I have him ready. I’ll get him into the room they will be visiting him in.” Shiro reassures Keith as they both go to their own rooms and get dressed. They come out dressed in suits. Both wearing black suits. Shiro’s shirt is dark purple and Keith’s shirt is red. Keith tosses his braid over his shoulder. They leave the animals upstairs and head downstairs to take care of everything before guests arrive to mourn their dead.


End file.
